Before I Go
by Coolstra
Summary: 16 year old Danny and his family are moving away from Amity Park. Sam begins to realize her feelings for Danny. He also realizes his feelings for her. Is it too late? DxSThis fanfiction is now complete! There should be a sequal up... sometime.
1. Early Morning

"Moving day Danny!" Jack Fenton yelled into his son's room. Danny Fenton was asleep, drooling on his pillow. "Danny!" his dad yelled again. Danny stirred. "Danny Fenton you are 16! You need to get up when I tell you to!" Mr. Fenton screamed even louder this time. Danny stirred again and threw the covers over his head. "Am I going to have to get the Fenton Bazooka in here?" Jack said. "I'm up, I'm up!" Danny cried. He shot off his bed and ran towards his dresser. Danny was afraid of the Fenton Bazooka because he was part ghost. His parents didn't know yet. Jack looked puzzled. "I don't see why you are afraid of the Fenton Bazooka. It won't hurt you." He said, "Morning princess." Danny's sister, Jazz, walked past his door and groaned sleepily. Danny got his clothes and glanced at the clock. "What? 5 AM?" he yelled in shock. "Yep. We still have to pack." Danny's dad said. "Can't you use some do-dad and pack everything at once?" Danny replied, a little angry at his father for waking him up so early. "Of course we can." And with that, Jack Fenton strode out of the room. Danny grabbed his clothes and met Jazz in the hall. When she saw him she said, "Danny, I call the bathroom first." Danny looked at his sister, then the bathroom door, then Jazz again. He turned and headed back to the comfort of his bed.

When Danny walked into his room, the first thing he saw was the picture of himself and his two friends. "Tucker." Danny said to himself laughing slightly. He was thinking about all the things that he and Tucker did together like fighting ghosts, playing Doomed, admiring cool cars and good looking girls, all that good stuff. Then he saw her. "Oh Sam. There is so many things that I've been wanting to tell you." Danny said quietly, "I've got it." Danny's hand phased through his desk drawer. He retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil from it. When he was done writing, he folded it up and wrote on the front, "Do not open until I'm gone." Danny tucked it away in his jeans pocket so he wouldn't forget. Then Danny heard Jazz scream, "GHOST!" Before Danny could go ghost he saw his parents come to the rescue. Danny heard the box ghost yelling at Jazz about how he was going to take over all boxes. Danny laughed, "I'll let them handle it."

Two hours later, Sam Manson was still asleep in her dark room. Then suddenly, the curtains opened, bringing light into the room. "Good morning Sammy kins!" her mom said brightly, "Today's the day when those darn Fenton's move away." Sam groaned, "They don't move until the 18th." Mr. Manson walked over to the calendar on the wall and said, "Today is the 18th." "Oh my gosh!" Sam yelled as she threw off the covers on her bed. "I don't know what you see in that boy or his family Sam." Her dad continued while Sam was dashing around the room, getting her clothes. "After all, he is a bad influence." Sam stopped dead in her tracks, turned and faced her parents and said, "FYI, Danny just happens to be a great guy." Sam's parents stared at her as she continued, "Last time I checked, I had the freedom of choice. That means I get to choose my own friends." Sam turned and walked out of the room. Her parents stared in amazement.

Sam slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and started to cry. She sat against the door and held her legs close to her body. "Why do my parents have to judge me on everything?" She continued, "How I dress, what my interests are, and who my friends are." Sam hung her head and cried some more. "I don't understand. Why do they hate Danny so much?" Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw green eyes staring into her violet ones. "Danny?" Sam said, tears running down her face. "Sam," Danny said, "What's wrong?" he sounded concerned. Sam answered, "It's just my parents." she wiped the tears off her face. "They judge me on everything." Danny Phantom stood up and held out his hand. Sam took it and he helped her onto her feet. "Okay." Danny said, "When I leave, get dressed." Sam suddenly remembered that she was still in her pajamas. "When you're done," Danny continued, "call my name. I'll hear you and come and get you." "What about my parents?" Sam asked. "Don't worry." Danny replied, "By the time they open the door, we'll be gone." Sam smiled and Danny turned around and phased through the wall. Sam quickly got dressed and yelled, "Danny!" Just as he had expected, Sam's parents heard their daughter call for the young man they hated so much. By the time they opened the door, Danny and Sam were already flying away towards the park.


	2. Packing Up

"Danny?" Sam asked as they were soaring above Amity Park. "What." He replied. "Why are you leaving?" Danny landed in the park and Sam set down on a nearby bench. "My parents want to be near Jazz," Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders. "just in case she's attacked by a ghost or something." Sam had a small smile on her face. Danny's parents were so protective. Especially when it came to ghosts. He flew up into a tree and moments later Danny Fenton called to Sam, "Hey!" Sam looked up into the tree. "Want to come up here?" He asked her. Sam smiled and nodded. She climbed up into the tree and sat next to Danny. She looked at him and realized that over the years Danny had become really good looking. She had never noticed this before.

Danny and Sam were up in that tree for hours. They talked as if Danny would be in Amity Park forever. They both knew this wasn't true, but the two friends didn't care. Danny suddenly stopped talking and shivered. "Not now." He groaned. Blue rings appeared at his waist. Danny Fenton suddenly became Danny Phantom. Sam jumped down from the tree as Danny flew out of it. He looked around for the ghost but he didn't have to look long. A purple ray came shooting out at him from nowhere. Danny was blasted back into the tree. "Ha!" A voice yelled. "You know, every time I see you, you get cuter and cuter." Danny flew out of the tree and blasted Ember back. Sam watched and suddenly felt… jealous. Every time Ember came back to Amity Park, all she wanted was to see Danny. "I don't want to fight you." Ember said. "I do!" Danny fired his ghost ray again and quickly pulled out the Fenton thermos. Ember was sucked up into it, Danny annoyed.

"Is it okay if Sam eats breakfast with us?" Danny said as he walked into his house, Sam behind him. "Of course Danny." His mom said, "I made plenty of waffles." Jazz came down the stairs and said, "Did I hear that Mom made waffles?" "Yep." Danny replied, closing the door behind Sam. "Good. I'm tired of leftovers." Jazz said with relief. "Hey Sam." Sam waved. When Danny's parents were in the kitchen Danny went down into the lab to put Ember back into the Ghost Zone. "Ember again?" Jazz asked Sam. "Uh hu." Sam replied. Jazz said, "Of course. She won't leave him alone. I hear them fighting at night sometimes too."

Sam had a great time eating with the Fentons. The waffles were delicious. After they were done eating, Danny and Sam went up into his room to pack up everything. Sam didn't help with all of Danny's things. When he was packing up his personal things she helped Jazz across the hall. Jazz knew that Sam liked her brother, so they talked about it. Sam didn't know if she would ever see Danny again once they were gone. All she knew was that she would miss him something awful. She also wondered if Danny felt the same way about her.


	3. Time's Runnig out

There was a knock at Danny's bedroom door. He turned around and said, "Come in." He sat on his bed and the door opened revealing Sam. "How's it coming?" she said, closing the door behind her. Danny replied with a sigh, "All right, I guess." "Jazz and I finished so I came over to if you needed any help." Danny looked around his room at all the things he needed to pack up and then back at Sam. "I could us a little help." Sam smiled and grabbed an empty box. Danny took another one and began putting his jeans inside. Sam placed his T-shirts inside hers. Danny looked up and said, "Sam," she looked at him as he continued, "Thanks." She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Hey, Jazz! Catch!" Danny yelled as he threw a box down the stairs. Jazz turned around and it fell into her arms. "Ha!" She yelled. Suddenly, the Box Ghost popped out of the box and Danny and Sam began to laugh. Jazz screamed and dropped the box. "I am the Box Ghost!" Blue ring s appeared around Danny's waist. "I shall take over all square containers and empty their contents!" Danny Phantom flew towards the lame ghost and said, "Dude, nobody cares." The Box Ghost stared at Danny and said, "BEWARE!" Danny shook his head and smacked him in the face. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and the Box Ghost was gone. He landed beside Jazz and blue rings appeared around his waist again. "Good thing we haven't packed up the lab yet." He said as he walked downstairs to put the ghost where he belonged.

Sam and Jazz sat on the couch to wait for Danny. Jazz smiled and looked at her brother's crush. "Hey, Sam?" Sam looked at her and she continued, "I'm sure he'll move back when he gets old enough." Sam replied in a hopeful voice, "I sure hope so." There was a sudden, "Good job Danny!" from downstairs. Jazz rolled her eyes in amusement.

Danny came back upstairs with his dad trailing behind him. "Jazz, Danny is getting used to that Fenton Thermos." It was Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh yea, Dad, I carry it wherever I go." "That's great!" Jack said with a proud look on his face, "Which Ghost was it?" "The Box Ghost." Danny answered. Jack looked puzzled. "I caught him this morning." Danny opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jazz came to his rescue once again. "He escaped again." Her dad's face brightened. He smiled and strode out of the room. As he turned a corner, Sam saw that he was carrying a small container. She asked, "What was he carrying?" Danny walked over to the lab door and looked inside. Sam did the same. She didn't see all the weapons and lab equipment that she usually did. Instead, she only saw an empty basement. Even the Ghost Portal was gone. Sam then realized that in only a couple of hours, her best friend would be gone.


	4. Our Last Hour

"Okay everyone! Let's make an assembly line!" Maddie Fenton said. They all formed a straight line starting with Mr. Fenton and ending with Danny. One by one, the boxes were passed down the line and were placed into the RV. As the pile in the house got smaller, Sam grew more miserable the more she looked at Danny, the more she wondered if he felt the same way she did. "Not now." Danny groaned. Sam handed him another box and said, "Go ahead. I'll cover you." Danny smiled then ran into the house. Jack said, "Where's Danny going?" Jazz opened her mouth but Sam was quicker. "Quick bathroom break!" She said, almost screaming. Sam looked up just as Danny Phantom flew off towards Tucker Foley's house.

Danny flew into Tucker's room and saw him cowering in the corner. He was holding onto his PDA tightly. Technus was floating in the middle of the room blabbing about himself. "I, Technus, am the master of all technology and ruler of worlds!" Danny rolled his eyes as the ghost continued. "I shall use the technology in this room to conquer…" He didn't get a chance to finish. Danny blasted him with his ghost ray and Technus flew backwards into the wall. "All right, Danny!" Tucker yelled, jumping to his feet. Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and said, "Here, Tuck." He threw it to his friend. Tucker smiled and pointed it at the ghost. "See you never!" He yelled. Technus was sucked up into the small container.

Sam sat on the sidewalk and waited for Danny to come back. The only sound was coming from inside the Fenton's empty house. "I can go myself! Can't you see that Danny wants to stay with his friends?" Jazz yelled. Sam didn't hear the response from Danny's parents. Sam knew that they had said something about ghosts because of Jazz's next sentences. "Why does everything have to do with ghosts? Give me another reason that doesn't have to do with ghosts!" Sam looked at the sky. Suddenly, Danny flew into view. He was carrying Tucker. Sam waved and Tucker waved back. Danny smiled at her. She ran to meet them at the back of the house.

"Hey Tuck." Sam said when she reached him and Danny. Tucker replied, "Hey." Danny changed back to his human self and said, "Do you guy's want to go for a walk in the park?" Sam and Tucker nodded and together, the three friends walked off to the park together. It was the last hour they spent together alone as teenagers.


	5. Saying Goodbye

_All right! This is my longest chapter so brace yourself! Enjoy Chapter 5!_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat around a fountain in the middle of the park. Tucker watched a nearby squirrel look for acorns around a large tree. Sam moved her hand through the water, watching the ripples she made. Danny watched her. The sun's light in the water was reflecting onto her face. He thought she looked beautiful. Sam blinked and a single tear fell into the water. She put her wet hand over her eyes and cried quietly. Danny put his hand on her shaking shoulder. Sam looked up and flung her arms around him. Danny smiled. The squirrel ran up the tree and Tucker looked over at his friends. "Group hug!" he yelled as he embraced his friends. Danny and Sam laughed and hugged him back.

"Again?" Danny groaned as his ghost sense went off. The three friends had been walking back through the park when he complained. Sam turned to Danny. "Go ahead. We'll head back." She said, pointing to Tucker. Danny nodded and transformed into his ghost self. Tucker and Sam stood and watched him fly away. "Let's go." He said. He began to walk away when he noticed that Sam wasn't following him. He turned around and saw her still staring at the sky. He sighed and said, "Sam? Are you coming?" She suddenly looked at him. "Huh?" She said absentmindedly. "Let's go." Tucker motioned to her. Sam ran to catch him then slowed to a walk. "What were you doing?" Tucker asked her. "Just thinking." She replied. Tucker looked at her then continued walking. Sam sighed and looked again at the sky. She turned and followed Tucker.

"Sam! Tuck!" Jazz called across the street. Sam ran over to her and asked, "Have you seen Danny?" Jazz looked puzzled. "No… I thought he was with you." Suddenly, they heard Danny scream. He shot past them and landed on his dad. Skulker was laughing down the street. Tucker quickly pulled out a Fenton Thermos and Skulker disappeared inside it. Sam and Jazz looked at Tucker but he was looking at Jack Fenton. Danny was caught in the Fenton Fisher. His arms were pulled tightly to his sides. Mr. Fenton held him in the air letting Phantom's feet dangle. Danny saw his friends and shrugged. Jazz slapped her hand to her head. He looked at his proud father and said. Jack, you have the wrong ghost." Jack just laughed. "You escaped me once, ghost. You won't be getting away this time." Danny sighed, "I was trying to catch the bad ghost, that time and this time. I'm the good guy!" Jack laughed again as he pulled out his Thermos. Danny hung his head and mumbled, "Not again." He was getting tired of being in the Fenton Thermos. Sam prodded Tucker. He looked at her. She was pointing to a nearby car.

"Jazz. Where's Danny?" Maddie asked. Jazz shrugged. Danny screamed. Mrs. Fenton turned around and looked at Phantom. "Can't phase out of the Fenton Fisher, ghost!" Jack said. Danny winced. "I think… I know that now." Suddenly, he was sucked into a Fenton Thermos from behind a nearby car. The line on the Fisher dangled loosely.

Down in the empty basement Sam pushed the release button on Tucker's Thermos. Danny and Skulker came out of it. Danny looked over and blasted Skulker onto the wall. Sam put him back in the Thermos. "Thanks… I guess." Danny said, rubbing his arm. Sam threw the Thermos back at Tucker and put her hands on her hips. "Hey. It was either be in there for hours, or a couple of minutes." Danny nodded in agreement.

"There you are, Danny!" Mrs. Fenton called. "Your father just caught Inviso-Bill! He got away though." "Too bad." Danny said as he closed the door behind Sam, leaving Tucker inside. Mrs. Fenton turned around and got into the RV. Danny stuck his hand through the door and pulled Tucker out. "Sorry." He said. Sam watched as Jack and Jazz began to get into their cars. Her heart sank. She sighed and Tucker looked at her. "It's alright Sam." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll see ya around, Danny." Tucker said as the RV started. "I'm gonna miss you, Tuck." They gave each other a quick hug and Tucker turned and walked down the street. He waved before disappearing around the corner. Sam looked back at Danny to find him smiling at her. She smiled then it quickly faded. She ran up to Danny and hugged him tight. "Goodbye… Danny." She whispered in his ear, her voice shaky. Her eyes filled with tears and Danny took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to kiss his cheek but she resisted. In Danny's arms she felt safe. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her forever. She knew this would never happen. _"He doesn't like me like that."_ She thought. "Goodbye, Sam" Danny said.

Sam cried on Danny's shoulder and didn't let go until his parents called for him. "I'll miss you, Danny." She said. Danny smiled. "I'll miss you too." He said. Sam noticed his eyes fill with tears before he turned around. Jazz's car started as Danny climbed in. A small breeze came up behind Sam, blowing her hair around her face. She watched as the family turned the corner. She sat on a nearby bench and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Danny Fenton, her best friend, was gone.


	6. Before I go

Danny wiped the tears off of his face so his sister wouldn't see. She did. "Danny… we'll be back," Danny looked at her. "I know but…" he cut himself off and Jazz looked at him. His hand was in his pocket. "What?" Jazz asked. Danny pulled out a piece of folded paper and said, "I can't believe I forgot." He sat there for another minute then turned quickly to Jazz. "Cover me." He said. Jazz looked at her brother. He changed into Danny Phantom and unbuckled his seat belt. Jazz grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" she yelled. Danny looked at her and smiled. He became intangible and flew through the roof on Jazz's car. "Danny!" she screamed. Danny looked back at his sister's car then at the RV. He turned and flew back towards Amity Park.

"Guess I better go now." Sam said to herself. She turned and began to walk back to her house. Danny flew into Amity Park and looked for Sam. After a few minutes he saw her slowly walking down the block. He took a deep breath and flew down to her. Danny landed behind her and she stopped. Two blue rings appeared around his waist. When Sam turned around, Danny Fenton was standing before her. "What…" she began. Danny interrupted her. "I forgot to give you this." He handed her the paper. Sam held it gingerly in her hands. She continued to look at the paper and Danny stared at her face.

Danny reached out and held Sam's hands. She looked up at him and a tear ran down her cheek. Danny moved closer to her and whispered, "Before I go." He closed his eyes and kissed her. He let go of Sam's hands and she put them around his neck. He put his around her waist and held her close. They opened their eyes and moved further apart. Danny let Sam go and became Danny Phantom again. Sam smiled at him and he smiled back. Danny flew away and Sam looked back at the paper in her hands. She opened it and read:

Sam,

By now me and my family are gone. I'm writing this to tell you something that I've kept to myself for so long. I've wanted to tell you but I never had the courage. Sam, I love you and I promise that I will come back to Amity Park as soon as I can. One day, I'll arrive on your doorstep. I'll miss you more than anything.

Danny

A tear fell on the paper and Sam looked up at the horizon. She could still see Danny flying away into the distance. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Come back for me Danny. Sweep me off my feet. Take me to a place where all we need is love. I'll wait for you forever."


End file.
